


Dangerous Love

by Aurora_Cullen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Canon-Typical Violence, Falling In Love, M/M, Omegaverse, Russian Mafia, Yakuza
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Cullen/pseuds/Aurora_Cullen
Summary: Espero les guste mi pequeña historia de mafia dentro del universo de Yuri on ice, verán tal vez muchos clichés pero no puedo evitarlo, si tendrá violencia, en algún momento sexo pero lo que si mucho amor y claro un poquito de rivalidad entre los personajes pero sana y linda.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Dangerous love

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primera vez publicando algo así, no me maten, no tengo beta.  
> escrito con mucho amor para personitas muy especiales en mi vida que siempre me animan.  
> espero poder actualizar cada una o dos semanas.

Yuuri Katsuki líder de la mafia japonesa, los Yakuza y alfa prime, a sus 26 años era el heredero más joven en todo la historia, sin embargo había ganado terreno aún fuera de su país, el territorio americano era solamente compartido con la Bravta, los rusos y ellos tenían buenas relaciones por un enemigo en común, la mafia canadiense, a quienes lograron sacar del país con gran facilidad, su líder J.J. Leroy era inexperto y arrogante, claro que eso le costó caro, sus alianzas se fueron debilitando y solamente lograba ganar enemigos, esa debilidad hizo que lo perdiera todo, ahora el mismo territorio canadiense era manejado por manos Japonesas, sin embargo la Bravta quería parte del mismo por lo que pronto tendrían una propuesta que su líder no podría rechazar.  
Era un día como cualquier otro, Yuuri terminaba de revisar los embarques con su mano derecha Pichit cuando el mensajero llegó, Yuuri tenía una carta con el sello de la bravta entre sus manos, no era extraño tener comunicación entre ellos, sin embargo en estos días recibir una carta si lo era, normalmente tenían conferencia telefónicas como si de una empresa normal se tratara, Yuuri al no querer dejar pasar un segundo más la abrió encontrándose con una elegante invitación a New York, el líder de la bravta Alexei haría una fiesta ya que presentaría alfín a su hijo y sucesor quien había terminado su entrenamiento para tomar su lugar, nadie lo había visto nunca y tampoco sabían a qué casta pertenecía por lo que dicha celebración era en verdad un gran acontecimiento, lo único que se sabía de él era su edad, 21 años cumplidos y razón por la que su padre alfín dejaba que el mundo conociera a su heredero, por alguna razón desde el momento de su nacimiento fue el secreto mejor guardado de la Bravta, ni siquiera su nombre salía de la boca de los integrantes.  
Yuuri, siendo el principal asociado con ellos sería el invitado especial que tendría el honor de conocer al heredero antes que nadie, debía llegar un día antes pues Alexei quería hacer un negocio muy especial con él.  
La reunión sería en dos semanas por lo que Yuuri dejó todo preparado, Pichit viajaría con el pero su padre quien aún estaba con vida saldría del retiro por el tiempo necesario del viaje, Yuuri tenía planes respecto al viaje, negocios por concretar que beneficiarían a ambas organizaciones pero nunca se imaginó lo que vendría.  
El día del viaje llegó, Yuuri era un hombre imponente, elegante y que exudaba poder, una mirada suya podía poner de rodillas a cualquiera con o sin armas de por medio, muy temprano salieron rumbo a New York, llegarían en su avión privado y al día siguiente tendría un desayuno de negocios en una de las casas de la Bravta, nadie podía sospechar nada, simples hombres millonarios de negocios haciendo lo que mejor sabían hacer, era imposible imaginar la realidad.  
Las horas en el vuelo pasaron haciendo otros negocios y manejando lo necesario para que su padre no se viera sobrepasado, llegó a su pent house exhausto y se fue directo a la cama, sin embargo por los cambios de horario se levantó muy temprano y se fue a correr, aún no amanecía por completo, en el camino se le ocurrió cortar camino y se topó con una extraña escena, un omega pasó corriendo junto a él, pudo notar con sus rápidos reflejos que esté llevaba una navaja pero solo vio una larga cabellera plata al viento, sin embargo a los pocos segundos un alfa pasó también con un arma y entonces lo entendió todo, decidió seguirlos para proteger al omega, llegó detrás de un edificio justo a tiempo, el alfa le apuntaba al omega quien tenía una mirada llena de coraje, de valor a pesar de las circunstancias en las que se encontraba, Yuuri no sabía que sentir pues cualquier otro omega estaría llorando de miedo, sin pensarlo mucho caminó hasta ellos y habló claro.  
\-- creo, que lo mejor es dejar en paz a ese omega--  
El alfa desconocido lo miró de reojo sin dejar de apuntarle al omega  
\-- ¿quién te crees que eres para darme ordenes?, es mejor que te busques tu propio omega, este será mío--  
Yuuri pudo notar un ligero temblor en la mano que sostenía la navaja del omega pero su mirada llena de odio y decidida lo hizo pensarlo dos veces en lugar de juzgar, tampoco pudo dejar de notar lo hermoso que era pero no era el momento de concentrarse en eso  
\--bueno en verdad esperaba no tener que hacer esto pero creo que no entenderás por las buenas--  
Sin darle tiempo para nada mas Yuuri lanzó el primero golpe, una patada en el rostro del alfa que lo hizo tambalearse y girar hacia Yuuri, no fue tan difícil ya que el alfa cegado por la ira se abalanzó pero no contaba con el hecho de que luchaba contra contra un experto en diversas artes marciales y armas.  
Mientras tanto el omega los observaba con nervios y un poco de emoción ya que el alfa que llegó a su rescate era en exceso atractivo y no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, era como un animal letal al atacar, sin embargo no pudo seguir observando ya que sigilosamente llegó su mejor amigo quien al tocarlo le hizo soltar su navaja y sin darle tiempo se lo llevó de ahí para observar a lo lejos como terminaba la pelea pero ya a una distancia que lo ponía a salvo.  
Yuuri no tardó en dar el golpe final al infortunado alfa, el cual se encontraba maltrecho, Yuuri dio un largo suspiro -- supongo que no puedo dejarte vivo, nadie debe saber sobre mi-- sin pensarlo dos veces tomó el arma del contrario que se encontraba tirada y le disparó directo en la frente, se levantó limpiando sus mano y poniendo el arma en una bolsa que encontró por ahí para poder desecharla en otro lado, cuando intento buscar al omega se dio cuenta que no se encontraba, en su lugar solo había una navaja con una piedra azul preciosa en el mango, la levantó y la guardó, ese sería su suvenir, sin perder más tiempo y sin considerar el cuerpo ahí tirado sacó su celular para llamar a sus hombres y limpiaran la escena.  
En el lugar donde el omega y su acompañante se encontraban se podía notar el rostro sorprendido de ambos pero sin perder tiempo se alejaron del lugar antes de que alguien notara que no estaban.  
\--Chris por favor vas muy rápido-- Victor trataba de seguirle el paso pero la realidad era que se sentía muy mojado después de ver a tan hermoso alfa sometiendo al otro para defenderlo.  
\--vamos Victor el auto está cerca, ugh contrólate quieres puedo olerte a kilómetros y no queremos que ese alfa nos siga o nos ataque-- Chris lo metió al auto lo más rápido posible y se fueron a toda velocidad rumbo a la mansión, en poco tiempo irían por Victor a su habitación y debían estar listos para acompañar a sus padres a la oficina, Chris sabía la razón pero su mejor amigo no y no sabía si compadecerlo o envidiarlo.  
Mientras esto sucedía Yuuri ya viajaba en el auto de regreso a su mansión, sus hombres se habían hecho cargo de todo sin dejar rastro alguno.  
\--Es enserio Yuuri, no puede ser parece que los problemas te buscan a ti y no tu a los problemas-- Yuuri ni siquiera le prestaba atención su mente estaba lejos, pensando en donde estaría el omega hermoso que olía tan bien, era un milagro que su instinto de alfa dominante no lo llevara a atacarlo, a hacerlo suyo en ese mismo asqueroso callejón, por un instante su mente se nubló para luego negar suavemente, no eso no podía ser, un omega tan hermoso merecía algo mejor que eso, tal vez alguien que no pusiera su vida en peligro; sin darse cuenta llegaron a su destino y subió rápidamente a bañarse y cambiarse, apenas le daría tiempo de desayunar antes de salir a la reunión con Alexei.  
Las horas pasaron rápido y ambas partes sin saberlo se dirigían al mismo lugar, al centro de la ciudad, donde se encontraban los edificios más elegantes donde los magnates hacían negocios, en el centro de todo ese movimiento se encontraba el padre de Victor quien tenía al igual que Yuuri negocios legítimos que le servían para llevar a cabo el resto de sus negocios de la Bravta, los edificios de ambas compañías estaban uno enfrente del otro sin embargo en esta ocasión la reunión por su naturaleza sería en el edificio de la Bravta.  
Yuuri se bajaba presuroso del auto junto con su mano derecha, antes y después de él habían otros autos con su guardia de seguridad, a nadie le parecía extraño pues era algo propio de los poderosos hombres de negocios. -- No entiendo Yuuri, porque solo Alexei y su mano derecha, tu y yo podemos estar en la oficina, él sabe muy bien que siempre traemos escoltas.—Yuuri parecía algo molesto con tantas preguntas pues el mismo no sabía a ciencia cierta cuál era ese negocio tan importante del que Alexei necesitaba hablar. – por Dios Pichit ya lo sabremos, solo compórtate como lo que eres si, recuerda que aquí no podemos darnos el lujo de bajar la guardia, aun cuando sean socios con los que nos encontraremos—Pichit rodó los ojos pues sabía muy bien su lugar, por su parte Yuuri no aparentaba los nervios que estaba sintiendo, o más que eso aún no podía concentrarse al cien después del encuentro de aquella mañana.  
Por su parte Victor se encontraba ya en las oficinas junto con Chris, los padres de ambos los habían instruido para permanecer en la sala contigua a la oficina, Victor estaba por demás molesto, su padre ya lo había regañado pues no lo esperaba vestido con un traje, para el padre de Victor un omega como él debía vestir de modo tradicional, como su madre lo había hecho antes de ser asesinada, sin embargo al ya no haber tiempo para nada lo mandó a esperar ser llamado.  
\--No lo entiendo Chris enserio que no, que no se da cuenta que los tiempos cambian, que el mismo me entrenó para poder defenderme solo y luego me pide que sea un omega sumiso, siempre, siempre tiene que meter a mi madre en esto sabiendo que me sentiré culpable—Chris suspiró pues a diferencia de Victor él no tenía todas las presiones encima, sus padres eran más modernos en ese aspecto. – mira Victor tú ya sabes cómo es, no le hagas caso.—  
Mientras esa discusión entre amigos tenía lugar Yuuri llegaba a las oficinas de Alexei ya que al ser quien era podía pasar directo, el porte imponente y su mirada penetrante hacía a la mayoría bajar la cabeza y quienes no lo hacían no tardaban en entender porque el resto lo hacía y seguir su ejemplo.  
Después de los saludos propios en estas situaciones Yuuri no dudo en comenzar con la reunión-- Bueno Alexei ya estoy aquí, ahora dime que es eso tan urgente que no podía esperar a la presentación de tu heredero—ambos se encontraban sentados en la gran oficina solo con sus manos derechas presentes y de pie junto a ellos, era un verdadero espectáculo para quienes sabían quiénes eran realmente – vamos Yuuri estamos en confianza, no entiendo porque tu actitud, entre nosotros no tenemos problemas, es más, porque confío plenamente en ti es que te pedí esta reunión— le padre de Chris, Richard le pasó unos documentos a Alexei quien los sostuvo por unos momentos para luego dárselos a Yuuri. –Lo que te quiero pedir es no solo un nuevo negocio sino un favor, tu sabes muy bien que tengo solamente un hijo, algo menor que tu pero perfectamente entrenado para ser mi sucesor, sin embargo tengo un ligero problema con eso, como comprenderás me hago viejo, los atentados contra mi vida como es bien sabido no han sido del todo fallidos y eso me dejó con varias dolencias, no quiero decir con esto que me voy a retirar pero tampoco sé en qué momento podría suceder algo, tu mejor que nadie sabe cómo funciona esto, por eso quiero pedirte que tomes bajo tu protección a mi hijo, como los papeles que tienes en las manos te indican, mi hijo es un omega prime, de alto rango como tú, jamás pensé tener que criar a un omega como mi heredero sin embargo tuve que hacerlo, no mal entiendas el chico está perfectamente educado en todos los aspectos, pero no deja de ser eso un omega, que necesita de alguien como tú, un alfa que lleve las riendas cuando sea necesario—Yuuri no sabía cómo reaccionar aunque claro no lo demostraba, los papeles frente a él eran un compromiso, no solo un negocio, una promesa de matrimonio, de poder unir las dos organizaciones mas poderosas algún día, claro era algo a lo que nadie se negaría pero el honor de la familia también estaban en juego, en su cultura nadie forzaba a un omega a nada, el omega debía elegir libremente, aun teniendo muchas creencias tradicionalistas esa parte de su historia cambió el día que su madre una alfa conoció a su padre un omega, su abuelo no pudo negarle a su hija lo que deseaba, estar con su destinado, por lo que desde ese día las reglas en ese aspecto cambiaron –Entonces Alexei por lo que puedo leer en este contrato prácticamente me estás vendiendo a tu hijo a un muy buen precio.  
Victor lo había escuchado todo, desde la habitación contigua ahora sabía lo que su padre se proponía, estaba furioso, que se creían, él no era una moneda de cambio, no era una cosa para decidir su vida de ese modo y si ese era el juego de su padre y de ese alfa con el que hablaba entonces no se la pondría fácil a ninguno, si algo tenía era su ingenió, no solo su destreza física y con armas, ahora sí, su padre lo había subestimado, pero dos podían jugar ese juego.  
\--Bueno Yuuri debes entender que en mi cultura un omega no puede ser líder de la Bravta, almenos no solo, debemos mantener un sentido de poder que solo un alfa puede traer – Yuuri no dijo nada solo asintió pues sabía que no era el momento de discutir eso, no podía negar que basándose en esos documentos el negocio los beneficiaba a ambos y era innegable que a largo plazo el más beneficiado sería el. –Alexei, ni siquiera conozco a tu hijo y ya me lo estás ofreciendo como moneda de cambio, que te hace pensar que él va a aceptar – Vamos Yuuri mi hijo no decide aquí, yo ya decidí por él y si lo que te preocupa es no conocerlo eso se puede solucionar en un momento, Richard por favor, puedes llamarlos—  
Entonces sucedió Richard abrió la puerta y ese aroma tan delicioso de la mañana llegó a el de nuevo, por la puerta salió primero un chico joven, alto, rubio y de ojos verdes, detrás de el venía una visión en un traje impecable, un omega exquisito, esbelto, con una cintura y unas caderas perfectas para tener cachorros, unas piernas de infarto, su cabello como plata estaba recogido en una coleta alta y sus ojos, de una azul tan intenso que pondría a cualquiera de rodillas y esos ojos eran los que lo miraban con un coraje y rebeldía que le hizo saber que si quería concretar este negocio el omega frente a él no se lo dejaría nada fácil.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Espero les guste mi pequeña historia de mafia dentro del universo de Yuri on ice, verán tal vez muchos clichés pero no puedo evitarlo, si tendrá violencia, en algún momento sexo pero lo que si mucho amor y claro un poquito de rivalidad entre los personajes pero sana y linda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es mi primera vez publicando algo así, no me maten, no tengo beta.  
> escrito con mucho amor para personitas muy especiales en mi vida que siempre me animan.  
> espero poder actualizar cada una o dos semanas.

Por la mente de Victor pasaban mil cosas, lo peor que parecían contradecirse, lo había escuchado todo, sabía que su padre no lo quería para nada más que beneficiar sus negocios con la mafia Japonesa, que sería un simple peón, pero no se los dejaría tan fácil, escapar era complicado, ambos líderes eran muy poderosos y terminaría siendo peor para él, sin embargo decidió que haría de la vida de su futuro alfa un infierno, lo haría arrepentirse de aceptar, claro no contó que al abrirse paso viera frente al hombre que esa misma mañana había salvado su vida y si virtud, ese alfa de tan deliciosos aroma que por unos instantes lo había dejado paralizado, claro que hizo todo lo posible para que tanto este como su padre no se dieran cuenta, prefirió darle una mirada desafiante, retándolo, quería que desde el primer momento supiera que no tendría a un débil omega a sus pies, que su fama de alfa prime no le serviría aquí, no con él.  
Yuuri al salir de su asombro sonrió con confianza sin dejar que notaran algo distinto en el – bueno Alexei no puedo negar que esta propuesta tuya es muy interesante y acepto – se giró sin pensarlo para darle la mano a su contraparte dejando a sus espaldas a un Victor furioso con las manos hechas puños ya que para variar no había podido decir palabra alguna antes de ser prácticamente vendido por su padre.  
\--Bueno Yuuri me alegra que aceptaras mi oferta, sabía que no te negarías después de verlo, es mi hijo pero sinceramente puedo decir que su belleza es innegable, su linaje es de lo mejor, claro que no debes preocuparte por su pureza, sé que en su cultura el que un omega sea puro es lo primordial—  
\--padre podrías dejar de hablar como si no estuviera aquí—en verdad sentía su rabia crecer a cada palabra que su padre pronunciaba, no sabía si podría contenerse, Chris tocó su hombro para calmarlo un poco y como advertencia, Victor suspiró y pasando junto al alfa que ahora sería su dueño se sentó en un sillón de la pequeña sala que su padre tenía en el despacho – vamos continúen con sus negociaciones, almenos quiero escuchar las clausulas y saber que no le saldré tan barato al señor Katsuki.  
\--supongo que en eso tienes razón, pero permíteme entonces presentarme formalmente—Yuuri caminó con paso decidido hacia Victor para sin pensarlo tomar su mano antes que este pudiera apartarse y besarla ligeramente, el aroma que se desprendía era embriagador, cualquier débil alfa intentaría algo en ese momento – Yuuri Katsuki líder Yakuza, es un verdadero placer conocerte al fin.  
\--desearía poder decir lo mismo—masculló entre dientes – Victor Nikiforov moneda de cambio del líder de la Bravta … un … placer – pronunció más alto para que su padre lo escuchara.  
\--bueno, bueno Yuuri creo que debemos terminar de cerrar este trato de manera formal—sonrió satisfecho al ver que Victor se comportaba almenos decentemente – claro Alexei, recuerda que según mi cultura muchas cosas son importantes—ambos se sentaron de nuevo donde estaban originalmente, Richard tomó su computadora para poder redactar las especificaciones del contrato y Phichit se sentó junto a el para poder supervisar el documento, mientras tanto Victor y Chris se dedicaban a hablar en voz baja mirando algo en el ipad de Chris.  
\-- algo muy importante definitivamente como mencionaste es que debe mantener su pureza para mi hasta el día de la ceremonia de enlace, debo seguir mis tradiciones y el cortejo es parte de ellas, para eso tendrá que venir a vivir conmigo, obvio entiendo que su acompañante debe venir también, por otra parte su forma de vestir es algo… bueno no la manera tradicional de un omega pero puedo lidiar con ello, después de todo mi padre es un claro ejemplo del omega nada convencional—Victor parecía concentrado en lo que Chris decía, claro sin dejar de prestar atención a la plática, era de esperarse, Yuuri quería un omega sumiso, bueno no sabía lo que les esperaba, él era cualquier cosa menos sumiso y eso se lo demostraría.  
\--todo lo que tu necesites ten por seguro que mi hijo cumplirá con tus expectativas, de eso me encargo yo—Yuuri sonrió, sin embargo era consciente de que el omega sería todo un reto, cosa que no le disgustaba, sería divertido, no quería a un omega a sus pies, sino uno que lo retara y lo mantuviera a la expectativa, tampoco podía negar que sería divertido tratar de doblegarlo para ver cuáles eran sus límites.  
Las negociaciones continuaron durante un rato, el contrato debía ser perfecto, cuando las partes estuvieron satisfechas y el documento fue revisado procedieron a firmarlo, el último fue Victor con Chris como su testigo, en ese momento tuvo tantas ganas de romper ese documento en pedazos pero se contuvo – espero almenos tengan la cortesía de darme una copia para saber cuáles son mis obligaciones y si acaso tengo algún derecho—  
\--no seas dramático Victor sabes muy bien cuál es tu lugar, lo supiste desde pequeño, jamás te engañé—su padre se había levantado de su lugar furioso pues para el su hijo le estaba haciendo pasar vergüenzas – vamos Alexei déjalo, mejor brindemos por este nuevo negocio que nos traerá prosperidad, además nuestras familias se unirán como nunca antes y nada podrá detenernos—esto pareció calmar los ánimos de Alexei que olvidándose de su hijo fue a brindar con Yuuri, a Victor le pareció extraño que su padre no le diera al menos una cachetada pero tampoco pensaba agradecerle a Yuuri por la distracción—bueno si no me necesitan para nada mas me retiro, debo terminar los preparativos para la recepción de esta noche—sin pensarlo y menos despedirse salió junto con Chris, debía apresurarse si querían que su plan para la noche estuviera listo.  
Yuuri no tardó mucho con Alexei y se fue de nuevo a su casa en la ciudad, debía prepararlo todo para la noche, debía preparar la pieza que su omega necesitaba para que como dictaban sus tradiciones fuera marcado como uno más de los omegas Yakuza, tomando en cuenta la belleza de su próximo prometido.  
La noche llegó, Yuuri se vistió en una combinación de occidental y asiático, se veía deslumbrante como todo alfa dominante y líder de los Yakuza, solamente el comienzo de sus tatuajes se notaba, tomó la caja con el regalo para su omega y entregándosela a Phichit salieron para la casa de Alexei donde sería la recepción de presentación y ahora compromiso de su único hijo.  
Victor estaba listo, un poco nervioso pues nunca era bueno hacer enojar a su padre sin embargo la ocasión lo valía, como siempre observó a la gente llegar desde la ventana de su balcón, el auto de Yuuri llegó y de él vio bajar a su imponente alfa, si era verdad que estaba muy enojado tampoco podía pasar desapercibido lo mucho que le atraía, lo vio bajar imponente y con un aire de autoridad que pocos alfas, ni siquiera su padre tenían, Yuuri comandaba con su sola presencia.  
No tuvo que esperar mucho y el momento llegó, fue llamado junto con Chris para bajar y ser presentado, en el pasillo podía escuchar el discurso de su padre, solo debía esperar ser nombrado y así lo hizo, al escuchar su nombre comenzó a bajar las escaleras, pudo notar de inmediato la reacción de quien lo esperaba al final de las mismas, Yuuri con una mirada intensa, sorprendido pero también con un dejo de deseo que no pudo reprimir, al terminar de bajar y tomar la mano del alfa pudo escucharlo susurrar – si no tuviera honor te tomaría aquí mismo delante de todos—  
Yuuri no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, el omega bajó con un vestido dorado, brillaba como si fuera oro líquido, se moldeaba perfecto a las curvas del cuerpo del omega como si de él se desprendiera, como si su propio cuerpo fuera oro, sus glándulas omega venían cubiertas, dentro de la sensualidad del vestido parecía ser bastante recatado, sin embargo en el momento que Victor se giró para saludar a su padre se pudo ver la espalda descubierta con una abertura que llegaba casi al inicio de la espalda baja, traía una cadena delgada en medio que unía el cuello alto con la espalda baja para que el vestido no revelara más de lo debido, como lo dijo, si no por ser un alfa fuerte el omega travieso que era su prometido ya estaría siendo tomado y enlazado sin importar quien viera el espectáculo, un pequeño gruñido reprimido salió de el pero se contuvo sonriendo a Alexei quien hacía en ese momento el anuncio del compromiso y próxima boda de su hijo Victor con el líder Yakuza, la sonrisa de Victor no podía ser más fingida pero cuando Yuuri le tomó la mano y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla no puedo evitar susurrar – no te atrevas a tocarme más de lo debido o puedes perder una parte vital de tu cuerpo—en verdad estaba muy enojado con las palabras de su padre pero tampoco quería dar un espectáculo pues su objetivo al final del día era ser el verdadero líder de la Bravta y si para eso debía hacer algunos sacrificios, eso lo sabía bien pero también estaba consciente del poder que podía conseguir siendo el omega del jefe Yakuza, ahora lo quería todo.


	3. chapter 3

El anuncio y discurso de su padre le parecieron eternos, rodó los ojos cuando este mencionó que después de la cena vendría el baile de los prometidos, odiaba esas tradiciones tontas que no lo dejaban ser libre, que por haber presentado como omega le fuera negado su derecho a ser un líder por nacimiento, dio un largo suspiro que fue percibido por su futuro alfa, sin embargo este prefirió no mencionarlo.  
Por su parte Yuuri no estaba del todo contento, claramente notaba el desagrado del omega, era tan bello que podía engañar a cualquiera, sin embargo su mirada fiera lograba que cualquier alfa diera un paso hacia atrás, pero él no era cualquiera, el lograría conquistar a la fiera con la que esperaba pronto contraer matrimonio, no deseaba a alguien sumiso, deseaba ese fuego en la mirada azul que lograba electrificar el ambiente.  
El momento llegó, como la tradición lo indicaba Yuuri tomó la mano de Victor, mirándolo de frente y a los ojos le puso el anillo que sellaba su compromiso, ahora comenzaría de modo oficial el cortejo aunque era una mera formalidad, ya que después de haber firmado los acuerdos con Alexei, Victor le pertenecía, tal vez era una palabra fuerte pero era la realidad, bajo otras circunstancias si su prometido fuera sumiso tendría a un omega llorando por su compromiso, pero en su lugar tenía a uno que le daría batalla, era un reto para el que estaba listo y saldría triunfante.  
El siguiente paso fue la cena, todos pasaron a las mesas del gran salón, los prometidos junto con sus familias o allegados en la mesa principal que se encontraba en una pequeña plataforma para ver por sobre el resto de los asistentes, la conversación entre los asistentes se escuchaba por sobre la música de fondo, sin embargo un silencio incomodo se notaba entre dos de los integrantes de la mesa principal, eso hasta que Yuuri decidió que era suficiente.  
-¿Podrías al menos fingir un poco?, no te tengo aquí contra tu voluntad, ni a ti ni a mi nos conviene que los invitados vean debilidad en nuestro compromiso y menos en los lazos de nuestras organizaciones.-  
Victor tensó la mandíbula, sabía que Yuuri tenía razón sin embargo se resistía a ser una pieza más en el juego de su padre, sin embargo bastó una mirada de este último para que terminara cediendo a la presión y pusiera delicadamente su mano sobre la de su prometido.  
-Solo quiero que quede muy claro que esto lo hago solo por mí y mi imagen frente a la Bravta, lo que mi padre o tu opinen no me interesa- solamente le dedicó una mirada de reojo viendo al frente la reacción de los demás, satisfecho se permitió sonreír y mirarlo al fin.  
-Bueno supongo que si queremos que este negocio funcione en realidad debería saber quién es la persona a la que mi padre me vendió cierto- le giñó el ojo mientras hablaba de manera sarcástica – vamos no me digas que te sorprende mi actitud, espero que no estuvieras esperando a un idiota de esos que puedo ver entre las mesas, podré ser omega pero no soy ni sumiso ni tonto, mucho menos creas que voy a bajar la mirada cuando hable contigo, no eres ni serás el dueño de mi cuerpo ni de mi voluntad-  
Yuuri no sabía si quería darle una cachetada por su insolencia o besarlo por la misma razón, le encantaba esa mirada desafiante, estaba acostumbrado a lo poco tradicional dado su padre omega y su madre alfa, sin embargo también tenía una imagen que mantener y le haría notar a Victor que no estaba lidiando con uno de los estúpidos alfas que seguro se arrodillaban ante el solo por ser hijo de Alexei.  
–Mira Victor entiendo tu negación al hecho de verte no solo comprometido conmigo sino enlazado, a que esto es un negocio más para tu padre, eso lo sé, pero no tienes por qué desquitar tus viejas rencillas con Alexei comportándote así conmigo, tenemos que hablar y este no es el mejor lugar- señaló a los presentes discretamente pues siempre había gente como el padre de Chris o el mismo Phichit atentos a su conversación aun cuando pareciera todo lo contrario, sobre todo en este momento donde Chris y Phichit parecían tan ensimismados en su plática.  
Victor se mordió los labios, tenía muchos conflictos internos que claro que sabía no tenían nada que ver con Yuuri, no era como que pudiera hablar de ello con él, era todo muy personal, tanto que muchas cosas ni siquiera Chris las sabía, claro que al ser su futuro esposo se enteraría tarde o temprano pero no así y no ahí, tampoco sabía si en algún momento podría confiar plenamente en el hombre que prácticamente lo compró.  
-Supongo que tienes razón pero no puedo esperar mucho para hablar de esto, tengo mis propios términos para que este negocio con mi padre se lleve a término, no pienso sentarme y que ambos dicten que hacer con mi vida de este modo- sin dar paso a hablar de más Victor comenzó a comer y le buscó platica a todos a su alrededor sin dejar mucho tiempo su mano libre de la mano de Yuuri pues su padre los observaba de cerca y no quería problemas con él, lo mejor era discutir las reglas del juego con el alfa a su lado.  
La cena pasó en calma, tan pronto terminaron con el postre Alexei condujo a todos a la pista de baile, los recién comprometidos en medio de todos los invitados comenzaron su baile en el momento que la música del cuarteto presente comenzó a tocar, Victor se dejó guiar por Yuuri, no tenía opción ni quería causar una escena, la mano cálida del alfa en su espalda le causó un escalofrío que no pasó desapercibido para el contrario –tienes frio Victor- susurró –cállate y baila Yuuri que ya necesito tener esa platica contigo- el alfa solo pudo reír ante la osadía del omega, sin duda sería una batalla de voluntades este matrimonio. Al terminar y satisfacer al padre de Victor se dirigieron a uno de los balcones de la casa, nadie los siguió, el frio de la noche hizo al omega abrazarse a sí mismo hasta que sintió el saco del alfa rodearlo y el olor impregnarse en su piel desnuda.  
-Bueno Victor ahora si hablemos, no pretendo como te dije antes tener un compañero sumiso, eso es lo que menos necesito …-  
-Permíteme un momento que aquí no estamos para que hables tú sino para que hable yo, la realidad es que tú no sabes nada de mi salvo mi nombre y mi casta, sé muy bien lo que mi padre hizo para ocultarme, no soy tonto entiendes, ni me importa lo que tú quieras o necesites, lo único que me importa es que con este anillo mi libertad terminó de irse por la borda, no tengo porque escucharte, es más no quiero escucharte…- con cada palabra Victor se agitaba más, se comenzaba a remover por el pequeño espacio del balcón, Yuuri lo miraba entre fascinado ante su temperamento y algo molesto por el tono que había tomado, jamás nadie se había atrevido a tomar esa clase de libertades al dirigirse a él y menos un omega, fuera de su familia él era el todo poderoso, su alfa interno estaba complacido ante semejante reto pero también deseaba ya dominar a la fiera que tenía enfrente, por un leve instante dejó que este lo dominara y tomó del ante brazo a Victor para jalarlo hacia el pegándolo a su frente, algo innegable era el deseo que despertaba en su interior.  
-Para omega que no tienes permitido hablarle así a quien tiene tu vida en sus manos- Victor lo miró sorprendido ya que al pegar sus cuerpos pudo notar ciertos aspectos del cuerpo del contrario, no podía creer que el alfa se encontrara excitado tomando en cuenta la situación en la que se encontraban. – Eres un asqueroso, sabía que eras como todos los alfas del montón que solo buscan satisfacer su instinto carnal, suéltame o no respondo- Yuuri comenzó a reír sin despegarse de él sino todo lo contrario, la situación enfureció a Victor quien le propino una sonora cachetada que hizo que el alfa lo soltara sorprendido.  
-Jamás me vuelvas a tocar sin mi consentimiento entiendes, jamás- Victor temblaba ya que aún recordaba las manos asquerosas del alfa que quiso tocarlo cuando vio por primera vez a Yuuri, no era débil pero eso en su estado de pre- celo que había logrado detener con pastillas lo tenían un poco inestable anímicamente, aunado a la situación con su padre y el compromiso hacían que solo quisiera salir corriendo y matar a su padre de una vez por todas.  
Yuuri realmente estaba sorprendido ante la fuerza del omega frente a el que solo levantó las manos en señal de rendición, no lo dejaría ir eso era seguro, le gustaba y mucho, no solo físicamente sino su personalidad, en verdad era lo que necesitaba, no lo tomaría como un reto, lo tomaría enserio pues era lo que Victor merecía. Ahora la pregunta era como domar era fiera, o mejor dicho como enamorar a alguien tan especial y temperamental como la belleza salvaje frente a sus ojos.


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conoceremos un poco más de la vida y los pensamientos de Victor y Yuuri, como ven la boda en camino, así como sus objetivos.

Capítulo 4

Después de ese incidente y gracias a la llegada de Phichit y Chris ambos entraron de nuevo al salón para seguir recibiendo felicitaciones, Victor iba del brazo de Yuuri tratando de disimular su estado de ánimo, lo que más deseaba era salir corriendo de ahí sin embargo eso no era una opción, no cuando se dio cuenta como lo miraba su padre, ese hombre siempre tuvo un control total sobre su persona y el para no manchar la memoria de su madre acataba todo lo que le ordenaban, pero este era su momento, debía sacar el mayor provecho de su compromiso y próximo matrimonio, aún tenía que descubrir quién era realmente su prometido, conocer sus puntos fuertes y sus puntos débiles, no sería fácil, el hombre en verdad era uno de los más inteligentes y astutos que había conocido, si quería manipularlo no sería un trabajo fácil, pero si para algo le servía su lado omega sería para eso.  
Por su parte Yuuri no podía dejar de pensar en la plática con Victor, había muchas cosas que le llamaban la atención y le alertaban que algo más se ocultaba bajo la actitud tan rebelde del omega, sus palabras cortantes, frases a medias que le hacían notar cierto dolor, claro que sabía que la madre del omega estaba muerta pero eso no era lo único y él se encargaría de descifrar ese acertijo que era Victor.  
La celebración duró hasta altas horas de la noche, obviamente a Yuuri y sus allegados se les invitó a quedarse en la mansión para asistir al brunch del día siguiente, sin embargo Yuuri declinó al notar la incomodidad de su prometido, por su parte Victor agradeció no tener que pasar el resto de la noche en vela pensando en que cierto alfa aún se encontraba ahí y tan cerca de él cuando dormía.  
Yuuri llegó a su habitación se cambió pero no podía dormir, por más que trato no encontraba nada extraño sobre Victor y su familia, nada que no supiera, sin embargo le encargó a Phichit una nueva investigación al respecto, debía descubrir que era eso que hacía que su futuro esposo tuviera tanto resentimiento en contra de su casta, era verdad su propio padre era un figura de autoridad sin importar su condición de omega pero jamás se comportó como Victor, con eso en mente al fin pudo conciliar el sueño.  
Al día siguiente a primera hora Yuuri le mandó el primer regalo de cortejo a Victor un elegante collar de omega lleno de diamantes y otras piedras preciosas, en verdad estaba orgulloso de darle algo tan costoso y hermoso a Victor, cuando llegó a la mansión de los Nikiforov pensó que lo encontraría luciendo el collar, sin embargo se encontró con un Victor perfectamente vestido con una hermosa túnica y unos leggins que dejaban ver sus piernas de infarto pero nada en su cuello, entonces lo vio, sobre la mesa la caja del collar.  
-Mi padre tuvo que salir a ver unos asuntos, se disculpa por no poder recibirte hoy- mientras hablaba le pasó por sobre la mesa dicha caja a Yuuri, - por cierto no lo quiero gracias, no soy una perra para que me pongas collar, quédate con tu regalo o dáselo a alguien que si lo quiera- el alfa estaba realmente sorprendido y solo tomó la caja pasándola a uno de sus guardias.  
-Victor en verdad no fue mi intensión, tú sabes que es común en el cortejo dar obsequios al omega, es parte de las tradiciones, no puedo solamente dejar de lado esa parte tan importante, ya suficiente tengo con tus nada tradicionales modales o forma de vestir- no que esa forma le desagradara a Yuuri pero la verdad era que podría interpretarse como un desafío al alfa cuando ya estuvieran casados, claro que nadie diría nada si no querían terminar con una bala entre los ojos.  
-Eso a mí no me importa, yo me visto y hago lo que quiero, déjame decirte que no me gusta esta clase de regalos, no quieras comprarme, tengo la herencia de mi madre puedo comprarme lo que quiera, no necesito que ningún alfa venga a creerme su propiedad marcándome de este modo tan barbárico, ya sé que no me quedará de otra casándome contigo y dejando que me marques de forma permanente pero no quiero esto entiéndelo no lo quiero- Victor se levantó de la mesa dispuesto a retirarse si no porque Yuuri lo tomó de la muñeca pero sin ejercer presión – Victor siéntate por favor hablemos esto de modo civilizado, ni tu ni yo somos unos barbaros, nuestros padres nos educaron de la mejor manera- el omega dio un largo suspiro y se sentó de nuevo, sabía que estos cambios de humor no le ayudaban pero se sentía realmente acorralado – lo siento Katsuki pero no puedo de verdad que no, entiéndeme es mi libertad, mi vida, tú eres el líder de tu organización, yo también quiero eso pero que crees soy un omega y eso nunca va a suceder, me vendió mi propio padre me vendió a ti, que más quieres que entienda o haga, no puedo hacer nada más que agachar la cabeza y decir si alfa, pues no Katsuki este omega no va a ser tu perra y si me disculpas me duele mucho la cabeza me retiro- esta vez sin darle tiempo salió a toda velocidad para encerrarse en su habitación, traía el corazón desbocado pensando que en unos momentos el alfa enojado le daría su merecido por ser tan insolente, esperó y esperó pero nada sucedió, Chris llegó y le informó que Yuuri y su séquito se habían retirado de la mansión, solo así Victor se calmó y trató de pasar la tarde tranquilo, sin embargo su padre se enteró de lo ocurrido y no se salvó de las consecuencias.  
Dos días después fue invitado por Yuuri a desayunar y a dar un paseo por su mansión cosa a la que Victor no pudo negarse, llegó a tiempo custodiado como siempre, vestido de forma impecable pero tradicional para un omega ya que su padre supervisó personalmente que así fuera, almenos como siempre Chris debía estar con él, su único apoyo en ese momento, sin embargo desayunaría solo con Yuuri mientras Chris y Phichit se dedicaban a agendar cosas que de ahora en adelante llevarían en conjunto.   
Yuuri salió a recibirlo y de inmediato observó cómo frunció el ceño, eso no le dio buenas espina pero no hizo más que saludarlo y pasaron al desayunador a beber té mientras el desayuno estaba listo, cuando los dejaron solos fue que el alfa se levantó para sentarse junto a Victor y tocar delicadamente su pómulo – ¿quién fue Victor, voy a matarlo?- el omega alejó el rostro de la mano del contrario sin mirarlo, - déjalo así Yuuri sabes muy bien que un omega desobediente como yo merece más que esto, fui muy grosero contigo la última vez que nos vimos- Yuuri estaba sorprendido, si su madre y hasta su padre alguna vez lo habían castigado de ese modo pero él era un alfa, y nunca fue por tonterías como estas sino por cuestiones de la organización – esto no es correcto Victor, si de algo puedes estar seguro es de que yo nunca te pondré una mano encima para lastimarte- el omega solo pudo reír – por favor Yuuri no prometas cosas que no podrás cumplir, nosotros mas que nadie sabemos lo que implican nuestras castas y estar dentro de la mafia, solo no hagas esto más grande, te lo pido, no vayas con mi padre- Yuuri dio un profundo suspiro para calmar la rabia y las ganas de destrozar al padre de Victor –Está bien pero te advierto que si me entero que lo hace de nuevo no respondo- el omega lo observaba sorprendido pues nunca pensó que sin conocerse el alfa fuera tan protector, tampoco deseaba hacerse ilusiones pues no podía permitirse confiar de ese modo – podemos hablar de otra cosa Yuuri tenemos muchas cosas pendientes, una de las más importantes es que mi padre quiere que la boda sea en uno o dos meses, al parecer no quiere esperar más para librarse de mi- los sirvientes llegaron con el desayuno y mientras era servido Yuuri pensó detenidamente- bueno eso no me da mucho tiempo para continuar con el tradicional cortejo y si ya sé que no es necesario pero mi familia es muy tradicional en ese aspecto, supongo que tendré que modificarlo un poco ya que evidentemente no te agradan mis regalos. – Victor solo lo miró y esperó a que los sirvientes de su padre los dejaran solos de nuevo quedando en una mesa a cierta distancia Chris y Phichit pero era prácticamente como estar solos pues aquellos les daban su espacio para convivir sin entrometerse – no lo soporto Yuuri este tipo de regalos para mi es denigrante, no espero que lo veas como lo hago yo pero me hace sentir como una mascota a la que le ponen un collar o como alguien que solo está ahí como un accesorio para ser decorado- mientras más hablaba el contrario se daba cuenta que había mucho por conocer sobre el omega, que si espero a alguien banal y codicioso se equivocó, en su lugar encontró a un hombre que sin importar su casta era inteligente, independiente, si hermoso pero que demostraba que podía ser letal si se lo proponía. – mira Victor no pretendo entender todo y cómo te sientes pero tampoco soy un bruto, me doy cuenta que algunas de nuestras tradiciones son definitivamente arcaicas y deben cambiar, sin embargo sabes que no es nada fácil, menos dentro de la organización, sin embargo ya veremos que se puede hacer, respecto a la boda, bueno supongo que también debemos acordar como llevaremos a cabo la ceremonia, mis tradiciones y las tuyas pueden adaptarse, ya hablé con mis padres sobre ello pensando en varios escenarios, podemos tener la parte occidental sin problemas y posteriormente pasar a la ceremonia del té en donde solo tú y yo estaremos presentes, estoy consciente de que debemos tener una recepción, la cual tampoco es un problema, sin embargo existe una parte que tu yo sabemos viene no solo dentro de la sociedad de alto rango como nosotros, sino dentro de nuestra propia organización tanto en tu familia como la mía, puedo ver por tu rostro que sabes de lo que hablo, la ceremonia posterior donde debemos enlazarnos no será tradicional, no requiero testigos y no te pediré lo mismo, antes de que digas algo ya hablé con tu padre, digamos que no tuvo opción más que estar de acuerdo conmigo al respecto- Victor estaba en realidad sorprendido, el alfa había pensado en todo, la asquerosa ceremonia de enlace era la que el omega más odiaba, tener gente observando su más grande humillación mientras era tomado por el alfa pero ahora sabía que no tendría que pasar por eso, las palabras de Yuuri lo sacaron por un momento de sus diálogos internos para prestar atención al resto de la conversación – oh lo siento Yuuri no escuché lo último- el alfa pudo darse cuenta de cómo algo de tensión dejó el cuerpo del contrario y estuvo satisfecho de haber tomado la decisión correcta respecto a la anticuada y humillante ceremonia –no te preocupes lo comprendo, bueno tuve que llegar a un acuerdo con él y la prueba de pureza del día siguiente es algo de lo que no pude zafarme, lo siento mucho pero tenía que negociar- Victor negó enseguida pues aun cuando esa parte era humillante no se comparaba con la parte de la que se había librado gracias al alfa frente a él, en ese momento fue cuando realmente decidió darle una oportunidad, al menos de conocerlo, no de enamorarse de él pues no se visualizaba enamorado de quien sería prácticamente su dueño - gracias, enserio gracias, no sabes cuánto esa parte en particular de nuestras tradiciones me disgusta- Yuuri sonrió levemente y se sintió orgulloso al lograr tener un avance con el omega – bueno Victor por otro lado recuerda que no puedo librarte de todas las tradiciones, por mucho que nuestras familias, en especial la mía se han modernizado tenemos muy arraigadas ciertas cosas con las que tendremos que cumplir, pero creo que dejaremos esa conversación para otro momento, son temas a futuro que no requieren ser tratados en este momento- el resto del desayuno pasó de manera calmada, ya que la parte más incómoda de la conversación estaba sobre la mesa y varios puntos fueron acordados sin darse cuenta ya estaban tomando un café conversando de cosas entre triviales y más serias como la obvia parte donde no se podía simplemente tirar por la borda el cortejo, quedaron de acuerdo en que Yuuri llevaría a Victor todos los días en alguna clase de paseo o a comer, el alfa sentía esencial conocer al omega, claro que también tenían cosas de la boda que hacer, en ello Phichit y Chris les ayudarían, Victor había vivido una vida bastante limitada en cuanto a su conocimiento respecto al mundo exterior, restricción que los otros no tuvieron por lo que si necesitaría ayuda, tampoco permitió que sus clases personales de defensa fueran interrumpidas, cosa en la que Yuuri estuvo completamente de acuerdo, como su futuro esposo no estaba exento de los peligros de ser quienes eran, aun cuando tuvieran la mejor seguridad del mundo con los hombres más leales para cuidarlo cualquier cosa podía suceder y lo que menos la organización necesitaba era que se mostraran débiles bajo ninguna circunstancia sin importar la casta del miembro en cuestión.  
Después del desayuno y una extensa platica Yuuri se despidió prometiendo regresar para la cena a la que el padre de Victor lo había invitado, la cual pasó sin mayores incidentes, al menos el alfa estaba preparado para lo arrogante que el padre de su futuro omega era, casi orgulloso de tenerlo bajo su mando y disciplinado, Victor decidió que por una vez se portaría como el dócil peón que su padre había hecho de él, pronto dejaría de estar bajo su mando, su poder no llegaría a él teniendo a un alfa como Yuuri a su lado y menos con la clase de trato que estaba en juego, pocos sabían que la realidad era que la bravta y su líder necesitaban más que nunca de que todo resultara con la Yakuza antes de empezar a mostrar debilidades propias de un liderazgo viejo, ahora con Yuuri y el poder que tenía del lado de ellos las cosas mejorarían sin duda alguna.  
Varios días pasaron en completa calma, Yuuri como el alfa territorial que era aún mandaba unos cuantos regalos los cuales eran rechazados, solamente las flores eran aceptadas por Victor, quien no terminaba de entender ese afán de ser marcado como propiedad y Yuuri que no se medía cuando en sus salidas por trabajo veía algo en lo que su omega, como él ya lo consideraba, se vería hermoso, sin embargo era rechazado una y otra vez cosa que ahora solo lograba que soltara unas sonoras carcajadas pues nada lograba ablandar al omega, ni las más hermosas joyas, ni las más finas telas, nada más que simples flores, eso era todo, obviamente Yuuri no regresaba nada, lo guardaba todo celosamente esperando el momento en que dichos regalos ya no sería rechazados, podría pasar poco o mucho tiempo pero sería paciente, era parte de conocer al omega que comenzaba a hacerse un lugar en la vida del alfa, sus pláticas y salidas diarias lo habían hecho notar cuanto lo había subestimado, sin embargo todavía se encontraba con muchas barreras que el contrario parecía ponerse cuando los temas se volvían en extremo íntimos o personales, Yuuri no presionaría, trabajaría sobre ello hasta lograr que voluntariamente Victor bajara la guardia.  
Por su parte Victor no podía decir que el alfa le desagradara por completo, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a aceptar esas actitudes algo anticuadas que el alfa tenía, de igual manera notaba su esfuerzo en frenarlas o en disculparse pero no confiaría por completo, siempre debía tener la guardia en alto, experiencias pasadas le habían enseñado que ser vulnerable es lo peor que podía pasarle, si, disfrutaba de las salidas con Yuuri hasta el punto de comportarse con un poco de menos formalidad pero su objetivo seguía siendo el mismo, lograr lo que ningún omega había logrado nunca y ni simpatizar con el alfa ni nada lo iban a distraer de ser quien llevara la corona no de una sino de dos organizaciones, de dejarse ver por primera vez no como el hijo de, o el omega de, sino Victor líder indiscutible de lo que sería la más poderosa mafia en todo el mundo, al final todos se arrodillarían frente a él, todos y cada uno de los alfas, betas y hasta omegas que tendría bajo su total control.


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este y en realidad todos los capítulo están dedicados a quien me anima a escribir y sinceramente sin su apoyo ya no estaría escribiendo, para Eri bonita, te quiero preciosa.

Los días pasaban entre salidas y preparativos, a Victor le desagradaba todo esto pero no por eso debía verse mal durante su boda, su madre no hubiese querido eso, muchas de las cosas que hacía o soportaba eran por ella, que no estuviera presente siempre fue un tema sensible para él, su muerte le afectó tanto a él como a su padre, ella era la barrera que lo protegía de el por lo que sin su presencia Victor debió aprender a valerse en muchos sentidos por sí mismo.  
En este día en particular cuando faltaban menos de 48 horas para la boda el omega se encontraba en la última prueba para su traje, como siempre Victor no se conformaría y desafiando la norma que le era impuesta a todo omega el no vestiría un traje normal, su traje de bodas sería una combinación perfecta que nadie esperaría de él, su padre no podrá en ese momento decir nada, así que teniendo esa libertad vería hasta donde su alfa lo dejaba llegar, si debía cumplir con algunas tradiciones de la cultura oriental pero no era nada comparado con lo que un omega normal debía soportar en el día de su boda.  
Por su parte Yuuri también estaba en los últimos preparativos no solo de su traje sino del evento en su totalidad, el padre de Victor aún trataba de convencerlo en aspectos que ya habían acordado anteriormente, para el alfa fue fácil darse cuenta que el líder de la Bravta sentía un especial placer en denigrar a su propio hijo, sin embargo pronto este dejaría de ser su “propiedad” para pasar a manos de Yuuri, quien si bien era cierto no podía darle el mismo status que el ostentaba si estaba decidido a como su madre antes que él, darle al omega un lugar privilegiado en la organización, más cuando se trataba de quien por derecho era el heredero de la mafia Rusa sin importar su casta.  
Entre preparativos por ambas partes la mañana de la boda llegó, el día anterior no se habían visto, solo se comunicaban por mensaje con el teléfono que Yuuri le había obsequiado, el omega había aceptado ese regalo solo porque sabía muy bien que normalmente su padre tenía control total sobre el dispositivo que usaba de forma cotidiana, ese día en particular Victor no podía dejar de pensar en su madre, en como viviría con ella esos momentos o si por el contrario sería un dolor más ver a su hijo ser prácticamente tratado como mercancía para cerrar tratos con otra organización, casi se obligó a dejar de pensar en ello mientras un sequito especial de empleadas llegaban a prepararlo para su día, Chris era el único omega varón que lo acompañaba, se sentía agradecido de poder tener el apoyo de su único amigo en ese momento, no se dio cuenta que tan rápido pasó el tiempo, de pronto ya era hora de vestirse y dirigirse a la mansión donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia ya que al tener la importancia que tenía y los invitados tan especiales la seguridad de la ubicación se volvió una prioridad por lo que la casa de Yuuri era el lugar ideal, claro además del pequeño detalle de la parte de la ceremonia oriental y la noche de bodas, parte en la que Victor no quería pensar mucho ya que aun siendo un adulto era completamente puro e inexperto, si no fuera por Chris quien le ayudó a documentarse un poco sería completamente ignorante al respecto, sin embargo tenía miedo de que el alfa fuera violento con el cómo había escuchado que sucedía, muchos alfas usaban ese momento para hacer saber al omega quien mandaba en la relación y los omegas se volvían simples figuras decorativas y fábricas de bebés para perpetuar la herencia de las familias dentro de las organizaciones, salió de sus pensamientos gracias a su amigo quien le avisó que ya era hora, se subieron al auto y Chris tomó su mano –calma Vitya, puedo sentir tu aprensión, recuerda lo que hablamos, tu futuro alfa parece distinto a los otros, todo lo que pude investigar me indica que su familia no es tan tradicionalista como la tuya, estoy seguro que estarás bien con el- el contrario solo asintió y tragó saliva, unos momentos después simplemente le susurró a su amigo – tengo miedo Chris, no puedo evitarlo, pasaré la noche solo con un alfa, padre no permitió que te quedaras en la mansión, no voy a verte por todo el fin de semana, sabes que siempre has sido mi único apoyo- Chris solo pudo apretar la mano de su amigo en señal de apoyo pues sin darse cuenta habían llegado a la mansión, si la de la Bravta era imponente, esta era un palacio, el auto pasó por la parte trasera directo a una pequeña entrada donde Phichit la mano derecha de Yuuri los esperaba para dirigirlos al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, sin embargo tendrían el tiempo suficiente para sentarse y tomar un respiro antes de ser requeridos para el inicio del evento.  
Ahí estaban esperando cuando vieron entrar a un hombre elegante pero vestido con ropas tradicionales japonesas, este les sonrió y se acercó a Victor, su caminar era seguro, parecía desbordar poder, sin embargo por su olor era fácil saber que era un omega, ambos jóvenes estaban realmente sorprendidos y más cuando se dirigió a ellos en perfecto ruso – buenas tardes caballeros, permítanme presentarme, soy Toshiya Katsuki padre de Yuuri y esposo de la líder de la mafia Yakusa, Hiroko Katsuki, claro cómo pueden notar sí, soy un omega como ustedes- el asombro de los jóvenes era notorio, jamás habían visto a un omega como el, sin escoltas, con tal seguridad – vamos ya pueden cerrar la boca- rio divertido – sé que esto no es muy común y menos tradicional, es más ni siquiera debería estar aquí- susurró en modo de broma – pero nada es tradicional con la familia Katsuki, supongo que ya se van dando un poco más de cuenta de ello, bueno no tenemos mucho tiempo solo vine a darte la bienvenida a la familia, a decirte que tienes todo mi apoyo y que si mi hijo se pone difícil no dudes en ponerlo en su lugar – le guiñó el ojo – Yuuri puede llegar a ser muy testarudo, pero no puede negarlo su madre y yo somos iguales, no puedo esperar para que la conozcas, al igual que a mi hija Mari la hermana mayor de Yuuri – el señor Katsuki tomó la mano de Victor y puso la otra sobre esta - tranquilo mi hijo no es un monstruo, podrá ser el líder de una gran organización pero supimos criarlo bien, espero podamos conocernos mejor en los siguientes días, ahora debo irme, nos vemos en unos momentos chicos y recuerden hoy es un día de fiesta no un velorio- y así como llegó se fue dejando a unos sorprendidos omegas que no pudieron más que esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y dejar salir un suspiro de alivio.  
Solo estuvieron unos minutos en silencio cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo, era la persona encargada de la organización del evento quien les avisaba que era el momento de tomar su lugar, ambos se levantaron, Chris salió primero, Victor ayudado por el personal para no ensuciar su traje tomó su ramo y siguió a su amigo, unos pasos más adelante el líder de la Bravta y padre de Victor se les unió para escoltar a su hijo - ¿Qué pasa, temes que salga huyendo de aquí? Como si no te hubieses asegurado que no pueda hacerlo – Victor sonrió con ironía pues en ese momento sabía que su único escape era la boda, le gustara o no.  
No tardaron mucho en quedar frente a un par de puertas decoradas que los llevarían a la parte trasera de la mansión, al abrirse la música comenzó y Victor se sintió agitado, no tuvo tiempo de respirar cuando ya estaba siendo conducido por el pasillo lleno de pétalos de rosas y hasta rosas completas, pero al parecer del omega era algo en verdad ostentoso y no tenía razón de ser, sin embargo también sabía que era parte de guardar las apariencias de opulencia y poder que conllevaba la unión que tendría lugar en unos momentos, no era una mera boda, ni negocio entre las organizaciones, sino el nacimiento de un nuevo régimen de poder encabezado por Yuuri y con Vitya como moneda de cambio y el seguro de que sus herederos serían la generación más poderosa en el mundo, nada podrá detener a la mafia que estaba por nacer pero Victor también pensó en como la cambiaría por dentro, en como poco a poco la volvería suya hasta poder desaparecer a Yuuri, sonrió entonces y miro al final del pasillo, Yuuri se veía imponente en su traje, todo un alfa poderoso y seguro de sí que sin dudarlo lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió de lado, pero Victor no era cualquier omega que se dejaría conquistar por esa sonrisa y profunda mirada, no, él debía resistir y lograr sus objetivos, un poco más seguro de sí llegó el brazo de su padre hasta quedar frente a frente, alfa y omega listos para unir sus vidas, el oficiante no tardó en comenzar el para ambos aburrido discurso y solamente al llegar al momento de recitar sus votos salieron ambos de sus pensamientos, sus anillos eran simples pero dignos de quienes los portarían, las palabras que se dirigieron el uno al otro fueron las que normalmente dicta la ceremonia pues ninguno sintió necesario expresar algo que en ese momento no sentían, era cierto la atracción era innegable pero era muy distinto a profesarse palabras de amor eterno, Yuuri por su parte no dudo en repetir los votos, por otro lado Victor titubeó por lo que se vio en la necesidad de mirar en los ojos a su futuro alfa mientras este con un apretón de manos le dio el valor suficiente para continuar, los anillos se sentían pesados en las manos de ambos ya que solo representaba el sello final del negocio, cuando el oficiante los declaró alfa y omega todo se volvió más real para Victor quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y de un momento a otro el alfa lo besaba de manera apasionada, el omega atinó a aferrarse del cuello del contrario para disimular un poco, todos a su alrededor aplaudían pero para el solo era un eco distante, se sentía completamente abrumado y como si ese beso fuera aún una muestra más de quien mandaba en esa relación, sin embargo esa pequeña chispa lo hizo reaccionar mordiendo ligeramente el labio de Yuuri quien disimuladamente y al separarse lamió la sangre del mismo.  
De ahí caminaron juntos hacia un lugar un poco más apartado del gran jardín trasero donde se encontraba una gran carpa, al entrar de nuevo se notaba la ostentos decoración en tonos blancos y rosa pálido, todo lleno de la elegancia discreta que caracteriza a la cultura japonesa, sin embargo pudo ver toques característicos de ambas culturas, los invitados tomaron sus lugares y ellos se dirigieron a la pista en donde pudo ver en verdad por primera vez a todos los integrantes de la familia de Yuuri, todos con grandes y sinceras sonrisas que contrastaban con la sonrisa que acompañaba a la siempre fría mirada de su padre, podía darse cuenta que estaba complacido de lo que había conseguido pero nunca orgulloso de lo que él consideraba su más grande fracaso, su hijo único pero omega, no podía existir para el algo más decepcionante en el mundo, Victor enderezó más su postura para mostrarse orgulloso y no dejarse intimidar mientras se paraba junto a Yuuri, de nuevo como el día de su compromiso su padre dio un discurso que más parecía para la organización que para la boda de sus hijo, por esa razón fue aún más notorio el drástico cambio de los discursos de ambos padres de Yuuri, llenos de calidez y sinceridad, de orgullo, al escucharlos darle la bienvenida a la familia nadie podía negar la veracidad de sus palabras, ellos exudaban un poder distinto al de su padre, un poder más allá de su rango, era algo extraño de presenciar, obviamente Yuuri fue el último en dirigirse a los presentes, dio un discurso breve y entonces fue anunciado el primer baile de los novios, era obvio Victor como omega a diferencia del padre de Yuuri no le fue permitido participar con unas palabras, el baile fue corto en el que ninguno pronunció palabra alguna, no hasta que estuvieron sentados a la mesa, para su gran alivio su padre no tardó en alejarse de la mesa principal, era obvio el repudio hacia su hijo así que nadie lo cuestionó.  
-Bueno muchacho ahora si es hora de presentarme formalmente, soy Hiroko Katsuki, madre de Yuuri y matriarca de la mafia Yakuza – la mujer en verdad era un contraste, fuerte, segura, con una voz que exudaba en partes iguales calidez y autoridad – obviamente ahora también soy tu madre, así que no me veas con esa cara de susto que no voy a comerme y no creas que mi hija Mary va a comerte no es tan fiera como parece- la aludida miró a su madre sorprendida – mamá me quitas la diversión, quería saber cuánto tiempo podía intimidarlo con la mirada hasta que ya no aguantara la risa – toda la familia excepto Victor comenzaron a reír, enserio que la familia Katsuki era muy extraña, eso confundía mucho al omega, Yuuri notando su mirada tomó su mano apretándola y dándole una sonrisa – no te preocupes Victor poco a poco irás acostumbrándote a la dinámica de la familia, ahora también es la tuya como dijo mi madre- el omega asintió y respiró profundo – muchas gracias por esta bienvenida, espero poder aprender de todos, sé que mis conocimientos en cuanto a su cultura son limitados pero fui educado como un buen omega de la Bravta- en ese momento no debía mostrar todas sus cartas, era mejor tomar una actitud de sumisión mientras estudiaba el mejor curso de acción para lograr sus objetivos, el resto de la noche pasó entre pequeñas platicas superficiales con el padre de Yuuri y algún intercambio de palabras con su hermana mientras el alfa y su madre se movían por el lugar como siempre atentos a todos los detalles, haciendo conexiones y reforzando alianzas con quienes se encontraban en la ceremonia, pronto fue el momento de despedirse de su padre que en realidad solo habló brevemente con Yuuri mientras Victor hablaba con Chris.  
-bueno chico estas solo que ahora en adelante- Chris rio ante el rostro incrédulo de Victor – oye calma, hablo de esta noche, mañana por la mañana vendré con todas tus cosas y las mías, sabes muy bien que soy tu acompañante personal y eso no va a cambiar- Victor frunció el ceño y le dio un manotazo a Chris – eres insoportable, claro como te dieron la libertad de pasar toda la velada con la mano derecha de Yuuri- el contrario le guiñó el ojo coqueto – ese alfa ya lo tengo en la bolsa querido- ambos entonces se permitieron sonreír y darse un abrazo - estoy contigo Victor, hasta el final, eres mi mejor amigo y hermano, fuerza para esta noche, no dejes que ese alfa haga de ti lo que quiera, recuerda que tú también como su omega tendrás poder sobre el- y así entre palabras de aliento y unas pequeñas lagrimas se despidieron aunque sabían que se verían pronto el mundo de Victor ya no sería el mismo por la mañana.  
Al irse el último auto de la propiedad el padre de Yuuri tomó a Victor de la mano y lo llevó a la misma habitación donde se había vestido, ahí lo esperaban varias personas todos omegas hombres y mujeres quien dirigidos por el padre de Yuuri le dieron un trato digno de un rey, lo mandaron a bañar, la tina estaba lista con sales aromáticas y más cosas que no supo reconocer, le dieron privacidad pero luego de eso le dieron un masaje mientras Toshiya hablaba con él y le explicaba todo sobre la parte de la tradición japonesa que faltaba por llevar a cabo antes de la noche de bodas, fue ayudado a ponerse el atuendo para la noche de bodas y sobre este fue vestido con un tradicional traje de bodas japonés, cuando terminaron de nuevo se quedó solo con el padre de Yuuri quien lo llevó a lo que parecía el recibidor de las habitaciones personales de su alfa pero que fue transformado al más puro estilo tradicional japonés, fue escoltado hasta la mesita de té tradicional japonesa donde siguiendo instrucciones de cómo sentarse y acomodarse fue dejado solo esperando por su alfa, este no tardó mucho en entrar y mirar sorprendido a su omega – no creí que aceptaras tan fácil llevar a cabo esta parte de la boda Victor- el contrario solo se encogió de hombros – no veo porque no, tu padre fue muy amable en explicarme que es una formalidad y el té que vamos a beber me va a ayudar a relajarme para la siguiente parte de la … ceremonia – Yuuri lo miró con reproche – no lo digas de ese modo, simplemente es algo que debemos hacer y lo sabes bien, la noche del enlace es muy importante, recuerda que te libré de los testigos así que por favor solo tratemos de terminar con esto y seguir con nuestras vidas- Victor quería responderle algo bastante grosero pero prefirió no tentar a su suerte, el alfa podía hacer lo que quisiera y le estaba dando la oportunidad de que fuera respetado por lo que esperó en silencio a que Yuuri tomara su lugar para servirle como era la tradición el té del alfa y el omega según el padre de Yuuri lo había instruido.


	6. chapter 6

La ceremonia del té en sí no duró tanto como Victor hubiese pensado, Yuuri parecía estar complacido por su desempeño si la sonrisa en su rostro era indicativo de ello.  
Yuuri por su parte miraba a Victor atentamente, sabía lo que el té contenía, en si no era una droga pero si ayudaría a que su preciado omega no estuviera tan tenso como lo estuvo durante toda la ceremonia.  
-creo que … me siento algo extraño Yuuri, no lo sé, por favor dime que no tomé algo para inducirme el celo- lo miró suplicante pues si eso sucedía sabría que estuvo equivocado todo este tiempo y su alfa era como todos los otros solo buscando un omega que le diera un heredero.  
-claro que no, me ofendes y a mi familia, que ahora es la tuya, este té lo único que hace es inducir un efecto relajante, no te drogué ni induje tu celo, eso sería muy cruel de mi parte y mi padre sería el primero en oponerse- Yuuri frunció el ceño, en verdad las costumbres de ambas mafias no podían ser más diferentes.  
Yuuri se levantó y tomó asiento junto a Victor tomando su mano – mira Victor no tenemos que hacer nada hoy si no quieres, ya pensaré que decirle a tu padre o como salir de esto, no voy a obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres, pero por favor te pido danos una oportunidad, yo sé que tal vez no es amor pero puedo percibir que sientes algo por mí y no es desprecio como al principio, déjame demostrarte que no soy como los otros alfas, no como los que te han rodeado toda la vida-  
Victor en verdad estaba más que confundido, bajó la mirada a donde su mano estaba entrelazada con la de Yuuri ya que sin pensarlo al sentir el calor del contrario el mismo entrelazó sus dedos – tengo miedo Yuuri, tú sabes bien que soy virgen, que nadie me ha tocado nunca, que lo único que conozco es las funciones básicas de un omega y esas son servir a su alfa y darle cachorros, nada más allá, pero yo no quiero eso para mí, ya te lo dije, yo quiero más, no estar un paso atrás sino junto a ti, quiero…- Victor mordió sus labios tratando de decidir si podía confiarle sus deseos a su ahora esposo.  
-tú quieres gobernar, tanto como yo- el alfa no lo preguntó, sino lo afirmó, con ello hizo que Victor levantara la mirada sorprendido mirándolo fijamente a los ojos – como lo sabes, es algo que ni a Chris le he dicho, pero es cierto no voy a negarlo, no pienso ser un omega sumiso, no voy a ser un títere en tus manos entiendes, no soy moneda de cambio entre mi familia y la tuya, lo quiero todo y voy a tenerlo, no vas a detenerme… - el omega cada vez se sentía y escuchaba más apasionado en su discurso por lo que Yuuri no pude contenerse y jalándolo hacia él lo beso profundamente, sin contemplaciones, no fue un beso tierno, fue un beso intenso, lleno de sentimiento, de pasión, Victor se sorprendió al principio pero no tardó en seguirle el ritmo a Yuuri quien lo acariciaba delicadamente por encima de la ropa mientras seguía besándolo, ahora era un guerra por dominar el momento, ambos en una danza de seducción y sentimientos encontrados.  
-¿vas a ser mío Victor?, dime que puedo tomarte, no puedo resistir más tu omega llama a mi alfa y no pienso dejarte escapar-  
Por su parte Victor ya había decidido lanzarse al vacío, lo arriesgaría todo dejándose llevar por el momento.  
-Llévame a nuestra cama, Yuuri. Hazme el amor.-  
Esta era la primera vez, se dio cuenta Víctor en medio del sonido de la tela moviéndose y la respiración agitada. Esta era la primera vez que se acostaba con alguien.  
Fue aterrador e inquietante pero también tan dulce.  
No podía recordar cuándo había comenzado. El cariño. El efecto. No podía recordar cuando había mirado a Yuuri por primera vez con algo más en su mirada que curiosidad imparcial, cuando había comenzado a gustarle el líder Yakuza, cuando había comenzado a pensar en él durante su ausencia y a sentir como su corazón latía más fuerte en el momento en que el otro entraba en la habitación.  
Sin embargo, lo que podía recordar muy bien era la primera vez que Yuuri tocó su mano, la primera vez que Yuuri apoyó su mano en su espalda, la primera vez que apartó un mechón de cabello de la frente de Víctor y tantas más. Podía recordar todas esas primeras veces juntos.  
Por un momento, la perfección del hombre al que puede llamar suyo le roba el aliento a Víctor. Es como si Yuuri brillara en la tenue luz de la habitación. Siempre le ha preocupado que lo vean como algo pequeño o delicado, pero ahora mismo con su alfa realmente no le importa.  
Mientras Yuuri acuesta a Víctor en la cama, se toma un momento para mirarlo. Es todo piel de alabastro y ojos azules como el océano, con las pupilas dilatadas por el deseo.  
Se le corta el aliento cuando Víctor gime ante la sensación de las sábanas y arquea la espalda de placer, recuerda que es su primera vez y por eso pueden darse el lujo de tomárselo con calma. Víctor extiende sus brazos hacia Yuuri para invitarlo a ir hacia él y Yuuri sonríe, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza y besándolo sin contenerse.  
Yo te cuidaré-, promete, y se arrodilla en la cama, acomodando mejor el cuerpo de Victor. Se coloca entre las piernas abiertas del contrario mirando su entrada virgen -Quiero abrirte despacio y con el cuidado que te mereces-  
Víctor jadea y arquea la espalda de nuevo, sintiendo como si fuera a salir de la cama por completo, cuando Yuuri lame desde la base de su pene hasta su entrada, -Tómate todo el tiempo que quieras-  
Yuuri se toma su tiempo, lamiendo y besando, haciendo que los tensos músculos de Víctor se relajen solo con el poder de su lengua. Pasa mucho tiempo lamiendo a Víctor para abrirlo. Víctor muerde su puño cerrado cuando Yuuri toma su ahora pesada erección en su mano y bombea lentamente mientras continúa con su labor. Víctor muerde más fuerte cuando siente su entrada lubricarse y como Yuuri lo usa haciendo que el deslizamiento sea más fácil. Cierra los ojos con un gemido mientras Yuuri lo acaricia un poco más rápido.  
-Quiero escucharte-, murmura Yuuri, mientras un dedo de su mano libre finalmente se desliza por los músculos sueltos y se mueve hasta que es capaz de frotar directamente el manojo de nervios dentro de Víctor que le hace ver estrellas detrás de sus ojos cerrados. Las caderas de Víctor se mueven hacia arriba y saca el puño de su boca, gritando de placer resonando en la gran habitación. Yuuri sonríe, presionando un beso en su cadera mientras mueve su dedo dentro y fuera del cuerpo de Víctor, solo entonces agrega un segundo dedo y comienza a hacer tijeras, estirando los músculos que se aflojan para que esté listo para tomar la erección dura y palpitante de Yuuri. Mientras mete un tercer dedo, toma solo la punta del pene de Víctor en su boca y succiona suavemente. Víctor mueve la cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás, abrumado, Yuuri sigue trabajando con su cuerpo, llevándolo justo al borde del placer, luego aprieta su agarre en la base de su erección para calmarlo antes de llevarlo al borde de nuevo, tantas veces que Víctor pierde la cuenta.  
"No puedo ... no puedo", solloza Víctor cuando se siente como si hubiera durado horas, "Por favor, necesito sentirte dentro de mí, por favor ..."  
"Oh, Dios," gime Yuuri. Permanece de rodillas mientras se lubrica con una mano y tira de las caderas de Víctor hacia él con la otra. Víctor lo mira con ojos entrecerrados, su expresión es de absoluta confianza, mientras Yuuri se inclina para besarlo antes de presionar lentamente con cuidado de no lastimar a Víctor. Ambos gritan ante la sensación de volverse uno y Víctor envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Yuuri, jadeando cuando el contrario lo coloca en una posición sentada sobre su erección. Se abrazan lo más cerca posible, sin besarse realmente, pero respirando el mismo aire, con las bocas casi tocándose, las frentes pegadas y los ojos cerrados. Víctor está seguro de que Yuuri está tan profundamente dentro de él que puede sentirlo en sus huesos, con un fuerte empujón echa la cabeza hacia atrás y grita. Desliza sus dedos por la espalda de Yuuri, un poco más fuerte de lo que pretendía, pero Yuuri solo gime y lo mantiene quieto para empujar fuerte una y otra y otra vez, ninguno de los dos tiene conciencia de cuánto tiempo pasan entre caricias, gemidos y las fuerte embestidas del alfa en el cuerpo de su omega.  
-¡Yuuri!- La voz de Víctor se rompe en su nombre cuando finalmente llega al orgasmo por primera vez, Yuuri gruñe su nombre y Victor siente como la esencia de Yuuri fluye dentro de su cuerpo mientras su amante entierra su rostro en su cuello y ruge, justo en ese momento, el instinto toma el control y ambos muerden su glándula marcando su unión en cuerpo y alma.  
Después de lo que se siente como una eternidad, envuelto en los brazos del otro, Yuuri sale de él suavemente y vuelve a acostar a Víctor. Víctor apenas se da cuenta de que está solo cuando mira a Yuuri regresando con un paño húmedo y tibio y limpia su cuerpo con cuidado. Pasa su mano por el cabello de ébano de Yuuri una y otra vez en un masaje relajante cuando finalmente se reúne con él en la cama y se acuesta con él, con la cabeza apoyada en el vientre de Víctor y una mano acariciando su cadera. Están en silencio por un largo tiempo hasta que la voz de Yuuri rompe el hechizo -Eres jodidamente perfecto, ¿lo sabías?-, Preguntó con voz ronca y comenzó a besar desde la cadera de Víctor hasta su pecho y garganta. -En serio, es injusto-, murmuró junto a la oreja de Víctor y lo mordió, lo que hizo que Víctor dejara escapar un suspiro tembloroso.  
“Eso me han dicho”, mintió Víctor porque la verdad es que nunca nadie lo había llamado así, tal vez una decepción, una vergüenza por ser el heredero y un omega pero ni una sola vez había escuchado la Palabra perfecto de alguien que estaba hablando de él.  
Respiró hondo mientras Yuuri lo volvía a colocar en su regazo y le apartaba el cabello de la cara un poco empapada de sudor.  
Se sintió bien.  
Se sintió bien.  
Se sentía íntimo y cariñoso y una lágrima feliz corrió por su mejilla, lagrima que Yuuri borró con dulces besos lentos por todo su rostro mientras acariciaba su cuerpo con cuidado.  
Esto era nuevo.  
Esto fue extraño.  
Y oh, cómo tendría que preocuparse por esto más tarde, pero más tarde no era ahora y ahora mismo podía sentir las manos de Yuuri en su espalda, sus manos por todas partes solo dándole consuelo, y justo entonces se dio cuenta de que podía sentir lo que Yuuri estaba sintiendo.   
(Y si una tenue vocecita en la parte de atrás de su cabeza cantaba ¡Amor! ¡Amor! ¡Amor! Él no le prestó atención).


End file.
